Unwilling
by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother
Summary: It's four years after the war, and Araceli Potter is starting to think that everything will go back to it's peaceful average self. The Ministry has started to be the way it was before Fudge was Minister(AKA, no treachery and obliviousness). Of course, nothing's ever that simple in a Potter's life. When the Ministry enacts a Marriage Law, there are some unlikely pairings.
1. Finding Out

AN: This is a Harry Potter's sister/Draco Malfoy Marriage Law fiction. I hope everyone likes!

It was my final year of Auror training, when my world went topsy turvy… _again. _It seems that the world has some kind of grudge against me, because just when I think I've got my footing and am ready to move on, something unbalances me. This time, that something was unseen, unlike Voldemort. That was one thing about Voldemort. You could always count on him to ruin my year. But now that he was gone, and the Wizarding World was getting back to normal, I thought we would be able to lead normal lives.

I really should have seen this coming. Because if there's one thing I learned during my years at Hogwarts and defeating Voldemort at every turn, it's that the life of a Potter is never that simple.

I had just gotten home from training, still in my warm-up pants and old t-shirt that Harry gave me years ago at some point. I honestly don't remember. Sweating, I got undressed and got in the shower. I was going out for dinner with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna in an hour, my best friends in the entire world- Wizarding and Muggle. Well, Harry's my twin brother, and so he doesn't exactly count, since we had to get along in order to survive the torture of living with the Dursleys.

But now we weren't living with them anymore. I had my own little apartment not too far from Harry and the Weasleys, since I was of age now. Everyone thought that eventually Harry would marry Ginny and that Ron would marry Hermione. I personally thought they were good couples.

I got out of the shower and threw a light green blouse and some jeans I'd had for a couple years but never seemed to grow out of and that were still in good condition. No need to be fancy at the Pizza Hut, because that's where we were going. For Harry, Hermione, and I, Pizza Huts were a pretty average thing, but for Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, it would be a total culture shock. I mean, I know they've eaten pizza before, courtesy of Fred, George, and Lee, who decided to help the twins with their joke shop, of which we were frequent visitors. Ron and I also helped them out a bit, coming up with new product ideas and such. They needed my brains and Ron's strategy was no hinder either. (And yes, so everyone knows, that is one of the only times I have ever complimented Ronald Weasley)

Anyways, just as I was about to leave, a pecking sound on my window alerted me to the presence of a delivery owl. I stepped over and opened the window, and the owl, a beautiful tawny not unlike my own Sami, relinquished the letter in her claws to me. I broke the seal, noticing that there was the trademark Ministry symbolin purple wax. I read the letter, my breath getting shorter with each breath.

Dear Miss Potter,

As you know, after the war, there was a drastic drop in the magical population. We have been discussing it over the past four years, and have come to a conclusion. The best way to up the population is to instill a Marriage Act. According to the new act, all unmarried witches and wizards of ages sixteen to twenty-five will be paired off with their ideal partner.

Do not worry, the partners will be completely compatible, so there is no need to worry about getting along with your future spouse. To ensure that you and your fiancee to be instill contact immediately, we insist that you make contact in some way or form by the end of the first week.

Tomorrow, you will recieve a letter telling you of your betrothed and what to do from there.

We would not instill this law unless we thought it completely necessary, so have no worries that this is a mistake. We will do our best to pair you with your ideal match.

Have a wonderful day,

Sincerely,

Halmiria Sawyer

Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The only thing I could think after reading the letter was, whoa. I know, not the most intelligent of thoughts, but I was in shock. After all, all young witches and wizards have been told that they have to get married to someone they don't even have a choice about! What about that makes any sense at freaking all? It's their own damn fault that we were at war in the first place. If Fudge had agreed with us and Dumbledore, we might have been able to have people warned. To their credit, as soon as Scrimgeour came into office, he did his best to make sure everyone knew the danger and was prepared. But when Snape killed Dumbledore, it threw the Ministry into disarray. Dumbledore was like the safe place in tag. If you were with him, you were certain to be on the right side. With the only person Voldemort ever feared gone, everything became vulnerable. No one knew what to do.

_And look what they've done now, _I think. Surely Kingsley wouldn't have allowed this. As Minister, he had final say in everything. I cannot believe he woulddo something as cruel as to force people to marry. They could be breaking up wonderful couples! _Like Harry and Ginny, _I think with horror. If they are not put together, they'd be crushed.

Looking at the clock, I notice that if I don't leave now, I'll be late to meet everyone. So I slip on my shoes and hurry to my car. Surprisingly, all of my friends have driver's licences, except Ron. But Hermione was going to pick him and Ginny up.

After twenty minutes of driving, I pull into the Pizza Hut parking lot. I quickly spot Harry's white Toyora Camry(yes, I know some cars. Blame it on Neville. Seriously, Herbology's not the only thing he's geeky at). I park next to it, shut the car off, and hurry into the restauraunt. I haven't been here in a while, but it's as chaotic as I remembered.

"Excuse me," I hail a waitress. I don't feel like searching all evening for them, and this is a big place. "Have you seen a big group come in here, with two red-heads?"

"Yes, this way, I'll show you," she says. I follow her through the place. She points to a table, and there is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They are at a big table, with three extra seats.

"Neville and Luna haven't arrived yet?" I ask, sitting down. There is a glass of water in front of me.

"Not yet," Hermione says. "Did you get the letter earlier?"

"Yeah," I say. "What does the Ministry think they're doing, matching people up without a choice?"

"I guess it's logical," says Ginny. Her expression seems skeptical, thought. She must be thinking what I am: she might not get paired with Harry.

"Hey, guys," calls a voice. Neville. He and Luna have arrived at the same time and are making their way to us.

"Hey, Neville," says Harry. "Did you hear about the new act the Ministry put in effect?"

"Yes," says Luna. "I don't really care as long as it's someone I like."

"I guess that's sensible," says Ron. "I bet they're going to have some very angry owls tomorrow when some people don't get their boyfriends or girlfriends."

"We need to meet tomorrow," I suggest. "As soon as the owls arrive, we'll meet somewhere and open them all together."

"Yeah, but where," asks Hermione.

"Maybe at Flourish and Blotts?" I suggest. "They have chairs outside for people who want to read."

"Why not," Harry agrees. So does everyone else.

"Can I take your order?" says a waitress, walking over and pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Uh, one large sausage, ham, and onion, and a large supreme with extra green peppers," I answer. Hermione makes a face. "You can pick the onions off your pieces."

"And any breadsticks?"

"One basket of plain and one of chocolate."

"Okay, that'll be out shortly," the waitress says, walking to the kitchen.

"Chocolate breadsticks?" Ron asks.

"They are so good," Hermione says. "There's melted chocolate on top of them, and a little bit of powdered sugar. Plus they give you cream sauce to dip it in."

I lick my lips in anticipation.

"How about we forget the marriage thing until we meet up tomorrow," says Luna as we are about to leave.

"Good idea," I agree. Everyone nods, and we leave the place.

But despite Luna's advice, all my thoughts revolve around the law. I can't forget it.


	2. The Second Letter

The next day was Saturday, and so I did not have training that day. I stayed home, waiting for the stupid owl that would determine my whole future. I hope it is at least someone I know, because it would be ten times harder to eventually marry someone who you had no clue existed before the letter. On the other hand, I hoped it wasn't Ron, and not just because of Hermione. Ron was my friend, but no more. I thought of him like a brother, and I'm sure he thought of me like his sister. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But, I might not have a choice.

I spent all day watching television, alternating between ridiculous shows and old timey movies. There wasn't much of anything good on on Saturday mornings besides cartoons, and I was too old to watch those anymore. Actually, I think that if I hadn't had to grow up so quickly to face Voldemort, I might still watch them.

Eventually, at about three clock, I grew bored with the movies and TV shows, switching it to the news. That got boring as well, so I grabbed my phone and began to text my Muggle friend Taryn.

We'd met in second grade. Dudley was picking on her, and I stopped him. They didn't mess with me, even though they didn't like me. Taryn was easy, almost as easy as me. She had golden-blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. We'd been inseparable ever since. Well, until I began Hogwarts. When I got back, she bombarded me with questions about where I'd been. I couldn't bring myself to keep the secret from her, even for the sake of the Statute of Secrecy. So I told her everything, every year after I got back.(Bold is Raci, underline is Taryn)

**Hey, Taryn.**

Hey, Raci. What up? Prob with _your_world?

**Yeah, they made a law that sez that evry1 who isn't married btwn the age of 16 and 25 will be forced to get married to sm1 who's supposed to be their **_**soul mate.**_

What?! They can't do that, can they? What about Harry and Ginny?

**I spose they can, cuz they're sending everyone who qualifies a letter 2day with the name of their betrothed. And you are right, they'll be devastated if they're not paired.**

Who do you think you'll be paired with? Ron? Neville?

**Dunno. may b Nev. I hope not Ron, cuz that would ruin r friendship.**

N E way, him and Mione are perfect 4 each other.

**I gree w/ u, Tar. **

An owl started tapping on my window.

**Owl's here. Wish me luck. I'll txt you l8r. Bi.**

I went to the window and took the owl from the great talons of the giant horned owl. He seemed scarier than a lot of owls. I gave him a spare Owl Nut and then he flew off into the evening sun. I was sorely tempted to open the letter there, but I remembered the plans my friends and I made. I sat down on a small chair, waiting for my friends to text me. A buzz alerted me to the inevitable time.(Italics are Harry).

_I got my letter. Ginny already texted me, and so did Hermione and Ron. Neville said he was at work, and he's going home to check, and Luna said she was at Ginny's, so we should probably meet at F&B in twenty minutes. K?_

**K, Harry. C u then.**

I slipped on my shoes and hurried to my car. Every second I waited to open my letter was another second of anxiety over my future. So I drove as fast as the speed limit, getting to the Leaky Cauldron in about fifteen minutes. I parked my car and headed into the decrepit pub. I headed for the trash cans, taking out my wand and tapping the familiar bricks three up from the cans and two across from that one. The arch of Diagon Alley opened up, and I marveled at the difference from five years ago when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I broke into Gringotts. Then, the alley had been dark and half deserted, almost like an extension of Knockturn Alley.

Now, it was bright and bustling, with vendors peddling their wares and people chattering over their purchases and what they planned to do later or the next day. I hurried through the crowd, people greeting me as I passed. After a couple minutes, I reached my destination: Flourish and Blotts bookstore. In front, already waiting at a table, were Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Harry's not here yet,?" I ask.

"Nope," answers Ginny. They all hold the same envelopes as I do, and all seem anxious to get the suspense over with.

"Here I am," Harry calls. He hurries through the crowd and to our table. "Everyone here?"

"Yep," I answer. "Who's gonna go first?"

"I will," Luna pipes. She rips the seal off the envelope and reads the parchment within. She smiles at the end.

"Well?" asks Hermione.

"I have Neville," Luna says, looking at him. He opens his own letter to confirm it.

"That's… great," Neville exclaims, unable to think of a better word.

"I'll go next," says Ginny. She rips open her letter. "'Miss Weasley'," she quotes. "Your partner is Mr. Harry Potter.' Oh my god, Harry!"

He opens his own letter, scanning it. He grins and hugs Ginny next to him. I can't beleive they are such a wonderful couple!

"I'll go next," says Ron. He anxiously opens his letter. I glance at Hermione, who is next to me. She has her fingers crossed discreetly underneath the table. Ron appears to be holding his breath as he reads his letter. When he reaches where the name should be, he breaks out in a huge grin. "'Mione!"

She opens her own letter, if only to confirm what we all already know.

"I guess I'm last," I say. I break the seal on the envelope and examine the paper enclosed.

_Dear Miss Araceli Potter,_

_As we informed you yesterday, we have instilled a new Marriage Act. Our choices are based on personality and compatibility. Some people may be unhappy with their betrothed at first, but as you get to know each other, we are certain you will grow close._

_Miss Potter, your partner is Mr. Draco Malfoy. e wish for the betrothed to make contact as soon as possible within the next week or two. Now, here are just some things we need to inform you of. We expect all couples to be married by December 31, 2002 __(AN: That would be the exact date of four years after the battle, which is when this takes place.)__You should move in with each other no later than a month from today. _

_As for the final thing, there will be no abuse, whether it be physical, mental, sexual, or magical. This is no exceptions. We want all couples to get along, and abuse will not help that. If you already know your betrothed, it is possible they might have changed from who you knew. Please, take time to actually know each other. That is the first step in a happy relationship._

_Good luck with your marriage, _

_Sincerely,_

_Halmiria Sawyer,_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

What? My brain was in overdrive. How could Draco Malfoy and I be the perfect match? I'd hated him ever since our first year, and he had no shame in letting me know he felt the same way.

"There's got to be a mistake," I mumble. "It's not possible-"

"What's not possible?" Harry wonders.

"According to this letter, my match is Malfoy!" I exclaim. Several heads turn. That name wasn't exactly smiled at nowadays. I remembered when they put in the papers that Lucius was sent to Azkaban. They were going to do Narcissa as well, but she insisted she only followed Voldemort because of Lucius. She _was_ in Ravenclaw House when she was in school, Mr. Weasley told me, just a few years below my parents. And Veritaserum proved this to be true, so she was acquitted of all charges.

"Not possible," Hermione gasps. "You have to write to the Ministry and tell them they're wrong!"

I sigh. "I have a feeling that if I complain, I might not like the consequences. I'll give it a little time before I owl them."

"Okay," Harry says dubiously. "Why don't we all go home?"

Everyone murmurs assent, and so we all leave Diagon Alley.

AN: Dun, dun, dun! Draco and Raci! Can they make it without killing each other? Not likely at first. It's going to be a long road. But everyone else got their match they expected. Well, maybe Neville and Luna didn't think so, but oh well. On to the next chapter, coming to a computer screen near you within the next week! The date when this is happening is now the twenty second, which was really a Saturday, but for the story it's Tuesday now. Wanna know how I know? Because my birthday was four years before on a real Tuesday. Two years forward would now make it a Thursday in 2000. Then it's two more years to bring us to 2002, making it Saturday! Ha! Anyway, read the story.


	3. The Lily and the Snake

Chapter Three: The Lily and the Snake

A few days passed with no incident. And by that, I mean, no more stupid Ministry owls came giving me more horrible information. Nor was there any letter from Malfoy. No way was I going to call him Draco, not until he gave me a reason to. And he could call me Potter for all I cared at the moment.

My Auror training continued through the days. Each day I woke early, showered, dressed in workout clothes, and Flooed to the Ministry training center for Aurors. They said that in a couple of months I would be able to become a full fledged Auror! Each evening I got home, took another shower to get rid of the sweat, and then eat dinner and watch a little television or read through my textbooks before heading to the small Muggle bookstore where I worked to pay my bills until I was through with Auror training. This was mainly to forget about the whole Marriage Act. I tried to do as Luna had advised the other day: forget about it.

Unfortunately, I found it impossible. Every day I returned home, no contact from Malfoy. By the end of the fourth day, I was about to give up and contact him, when a large owl pecked on my window. I opened the window to accept the letter. It tried to nip my fingers, but my Quidditch and Auror instincts kicked in and I moved out of range of his beak. I opened the letter and read it.

Potter,

As you have no doubt found out, we have had the misfortune to be paired together under this new Marriage Act. As stated, we must meet with each other within a week. It's been nearly that. I suggest we meet somewhere in Diagon Alley to discuss the matter, as our impending marriage must happen soon, and no Malfoy's wedding will be mediocre. You suggest the time and place. Send this owl back with your reply as soon as possible.

Until then,

Draco Malfoy

PS: Don't come acting like you know everything there is to know about me, because trust me, you do not.

I scanned the letter with a surprise. If not for the blatant disrespect of me, it was al ctually almost polite, a feat I would never have thought possible in a Malfoy. And then there was the troubling postscript. What did he mean, _you know nothing about me? _What could I not know about a stinking slimy Slytherin Malfoy? _Maybe he's saying all we thought about him those years was wrong. No, that's not possible. Don't go feeling sorry for the snake!_

I shook my head to clear it, then got a sheet of parchment to compose my reply.

Malfoy,

Your idea is fine. We can meet up at Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, you know? And I get out of my Auror training at four thirty, so how about we meet at five thirty there? We can't spend too long, because I have to get to my other job. I just use it to pay the bills until I get through my Auror training.

Sincerely,

Araceli Potter.

PS: Your own PS applies to me as well.

That would have to do for now. I folded the letter and tied it around the huge owl. He tried to peck me again, but I was again too fast for it. He huffed and flew off into the evening light.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

Draco was rather annoyed when he found out that his bride-to-be was none other than the Gryffindor Princess herself, Araceli Potter, the Girl Who Lived, and all that hoopla. Personally, he could give a rat's bum what happened to her. He had never really planned to marry, and certainly not to Potter. But now it seemed he had no choice.

He did admit to himself that he could have someone worse than Potter to have to marry. Blaise and Gregory had contacted them with their own matches. Blaise was paired with Hufflepuff Susan Bones, and Greg had gotten freckly Eloise Midgen. He admitted that Potter was indeed a right sight prettier than either of them. _Whoa, did you seriously just think of Potter, the Girl Who Lived, as pretty? _He shook his head to clear it. There wasn't time to get all moony eyed about a Potter.

He was waiting in her room for a reply to his letter he had sent that morning. He just hoped for one thing: that she wouldn't judge him on past things he'd done. Since the war had ended and his own father was chucked in Azkaban as a known Death Eater, he'd grown to realize that his fathers ideals and the ideals of most purebloods were wrong. He and his mother were doing what they could to make the Malfoys name respectable again. It was a long task, including instating a couple of Muggle law firms and even a fast food restauraunt. Many still viewed them hostilely after so long. He wanted a chance to explain that to Potter before she started on him like a dog on a bone. He'd heard rumours of four red-heads with tempers: Potter was one of them, as was her friend Weasley, and both of their mums. he'd only heard about Potter's mums temper from his father's stories of the two years he spent with them in school. Apparently, Lily had had a temper even at twelve years old.

An incessant peck on the glass of the bay window alerted him to the arrival of an owl. _Potter's reply,_ he thought. He grabbed the letter from Pericles and read her neat handwriting.

Flourish and Blotts. Of course she'd want to meet at a bookstore. He could work around her Auror schedule. It was no problem. He wondered where she worked. He resolved to ask her.

He stopped himself. He didn't care for her, but it would be a little rude to call his wife Potter when she wasn't anymore. Out of courtesy, he would start calling her Araceli.

* * *

The next day, I waited outside Flourish and Blotts for Malfoy. It was rather nice, with only a few clouds coming over the blue September sky. I wore a blue lacy t-shirt over a blue tank-top and a white cotton skirt. My shoes were small white flats. My red hair was lying in its leapfrogging curls all over my back. I thought I looked rather pretty.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, he finally showed up.

"Hello, Araceli," he greeted cordially. Taken aback, I replied.

"Hello," I said. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I didn't think it'd help our marriage if we called each other by our last names, especially since you won't be a Potter for much longer," said Malfoy.

"Oh," I said.

"What?" he asked. "Didn't think a Malfoy would care? Well, for your information, I grew up in a home with virtually no love. The only person who showed me any degree of affection was my mother, so naturally, I returned the gesture. Saying this as someone who knows it, I don't want our children to be neglected because we're always arguing."

I gaped at him. "You think you're the only one who knew hardship?" I demand. "You at least knew your parents well, spent plenty of time with them. Mine were killed before I could remember by your precious Dark Lord! And then the Dursleys never showed us any type of kindness! We were like house-elves! We didn't even know we were magical until our eleventh birthday! You're not the only one who knows hardship, Draco Malfoy!" I hiss fiercely. He stares at me.

"What- you mean, your family mistreated you?" he wonders.

"Yes," I said. "You can't know that, living as pampered as you are."

"No," Draco said. "I mean, I don't know what being mistreated as a servant is like, but I do know being beaten and occasionally deprived of a meal when I didn't do as Father wanted."

I sigh. "Okay, so I guess we knew less about each other than we thought we did. How about we try and be civil to each other?"

"Good plan," agrees Draco. "When should we meet again?"

"Well," I think. "Does your mother want to help with the wedding?"

"She's always involved in everything I do, whether I like it or not," Draco says. "So yes."

"When would you like the wedding to be?"

"Well, we have to be married by the end of this year, so I'd say sometime in late October or early November?"

"Sounds good. How about this: I'll come over to Malfoy Manor on Saturday. I haven't got Auror training, so I'm free the whole day, and we can spend the whole day planning a Halloween wedding?"

"Perfect," said Draco, grinning. "Let me know how many spiderwebs Mum gets you to put up!"

"Why?"

"Because when we decorate the Manor for Halloween, she always insists on putting abundant amounts of cobwebs and spiderwebs up for the Old Mansion feel. You know, Haunted House stuff?"

"You know what, Draco," I say, grinning. He get a look like, what? "I think I'm actually starting to like you!"

**AN: Third chapter is a go! How's the interaction with Raci and Draco? I particularly liked tha part about Narcissa's obsession with cobwebs on Halloween. How many cobwebs do YOU think she should have? I already have all her clothes and cake and stuff choosen, and I thought it was perfect for a Halloween wedding! Now they have three things to think of on the day: Halloween, their anniversary, and the death of their parents. I think the good outnumbers the bad. Especially after I post the epilogue(not that it's written yet). Can anyone suggest some good songs for the wedding(Daddy-Daughter, Mother-Son, Bride-Groom?) PM me with ideas, as well as ideas for a good fight for Raci and Draco. They can't be all lovey-dovey, can they? Well, they're just friends right now.**

**And a reply to a review from Gleidson, who also happens to be a good friend of mine. He said that he would have nicknamed Araceli Celly. I choose Raci because it was the first thing that came to me, That, and I love the movie ****_Alice in Wonderland._**

**And also, I have a new stipulation. Unless I get three to five reviews per chapter, I will not post the next chapter tomorrow. Hahaha! I'm evil, am I not?**


	4. Shopping, Cafes, and the Titanic

Chapter Four: Shopping, Cafes, and the _Titanic_

I was rudely awoken the next morning by a noise coming from my window.

"Damned owl," I muttered, slipping my green slippers on and sleepily collecting the letter from what I recognized as Draco's owl.

Araceli,

Mum suggested that she and you go out later today after your Auror training for a shopping trip with her. You can either use your own money or let her buy things, but seeing as you will be part of our fanily by Halloween, she'd like to do it. At least, she will be showing you to the fashionable places to buy clothing. She even said that you might go into Muggle London and you can show her around (she's become a bit fascinated with the things Muggles make, like a fellytission).

See you on Saturday,

Draco.

I chuckled at his mispelling of a television, but quickly formed a reply.

Draco,

I think that is a great idea. I actually get out later since we are supposed to have an honorary instructor today, so I should be out by two, two thirty at the latest. And it's a television, not a fellytission. I have to show you a movie. Ever hear of House on Haunted Hill? It was made a year after the war, and it's amazing! You are so missing out. Be prepared to have several televisions in Malfoy Manor when I move in!

Until next time,

Araceli.

With that matter done and attended to, I hurriedly showered and dressed, as I was running late.

When I returned home at two o'clock, there was another letter on my bed, but it was a different handwriting.

Dear Araceli,

I look forward to seeing you at two thirty this evening. I'm sure Draco has told you that his childhood was less than perfect. But then, it seems, both of yours were. Maybe that is why you are destined for each other.

On the other hand, he expressed much interest of the television and a certain movie he said you mentioned entitled House on Haunted Hill. That sounds like a good one.

Seeing you then,

Narcissa L. Malfoy(Aka, Mum!)

Since there was no point in sending a reply so soon to when we'd meet, I set the letter aside and took a quick shower.

By the time the doorbell rang, I was ready in jeans, a red tank top and a white jacket. It was rather windy, so I found an old red beret.

"Coming," I say, hurrying to unlock the door. Narcissa stands there, a smile upon her face. I remember the last time I saw her in person. She was running through the castle frantically searching for Draco while Lucius was battling Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson after Lucius killed Lavender Brown. She looks so different. She was a desolate woman trying to be free of things she never wanted. Now she looks as happy as a shark in water.

"Hello, Araceli!" she greets. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Malfoy," I say, smiling.

"Oh, don't call me that," she says, shaking her head. "After all, that will be your title soon, eh? Call me Narcissa."

"Er, do you want some tea or something before we leave?"

"Oh, no," Narcissa declines. "I know a wonderful little coffee shop near Gladrags Wizardwear that is simply divine."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I ask, grabbing my purse, where I have my wand and some spare Galleons just in case.

"How would you rather get there, dear?" Narcissa asks me while we're walking.

"Um, I guess we can Apparate there," I say. "Side-Along would probably be easier since we might not end up at the same place in Diagon Alley."

In reply, she offers her arm to me. A bit baffled by her treatment of me, I place my hand on her arm. She spins on the spot and we are traveling through the air. Even with almost five years to get used to it, I still think the sensation is very unpleasant. I an releived when we touch down in the middle of Diagon Alley. Above us is a sign, Cafe De Palais(PS, I'm not sure what that means, but it's something in French).

"This place looks wonderful!" I exclaim.

"I have been here on a number of occasions," replies Narcissa. "It's got everything you could want coffeewise, including bagels, muffins, and such. You can even get a French menu if you want."

"I don't know a whole lot of French," I say. "Just a few things like _bonjour(_hello), _non_(no), and stuff like that. I also know that French people hardly say S. Hermione tried to teach me a little bit when she came back from her holiday there in our third year, but I still don't remember a whole lot. I'd love to learn some more, it's a beautiful language."

"That it is," Narcissa agreed. We enter the cafe. It's beautiful and cozy, with a small fire lit in a grate in a corner, sending soft crackles over the relaxed atmosphere.

There aren't many people here at this hour though. Mainly a couple people catching a late lunch or early dinner.

"You should see it at breakfast," Narcissa says. How could she know I was thinking that! She must be a Legillimens or something I surmise. "Full to bursting."

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy!" greets a waiter. She is wearing an old fashioned maid's outfit, a black dress with a white apron. This must be their uniforms. "And I see you brought a friend this time!"

"Hi," I say nervously.

"This is my Draco's betrothed, Araceli Potter," Narcissa introduces me.

The young waitress recognizes me when she says that name, maybe mistaking me for a Weasley. Not that I minded. I actually thought it'd be funny to pretend to be each other one time, like Fred and George do. _Did, _I remind myself. It's still hard for me to beleive that Fred's gone, and he won't pull pranks and pretend to be George. He never got me though, not since first year.

Her eyes drift up to my forehead, obviously looking for my scar. It's momentarily covered up by my now straightened bangs.

"Um… this way, I'll show you to a table," she says, turning and grabbing two menus before heading to the dining area. There are wicker chairs and glass tabletops.

"Reminds me of the cafe on the Titanic," I whisper to her.

The waitress seats us at a table, hands us our menus, and says she'll be back in a minute to ask about drinks.

"What is the Titanic?" Narcissa asks confusedly.

My eyes widen. "You've never heard of the Titanic?" I marvel.

"I'm afraid not dear. Now you better tell me what it is, or I might just owl you in the night asking about it!" she jokes. I laugh, and I'm surprised. I'm already laughing with Narcissa. How long before Draco and I are as easy? But I proceed to tell her all about the famous sunken liner.

"Amazing what Muggles build!" she exclaims when my tale is done.

"You should see pictures of it they've taken at the site," I say. "The ship snapped in two, and it's so eerie to see the pictures of it."

"You mean to say that Muggles have gone to the bottom of the sea?"

"Yeah, there, the Moon, and the top of Mount Everest," I reply.

"What's an Everresta?" Narcissa asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"You don't know what Mount Everest is?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Tallest peak on the entire planet?" Another shake. "Almost five miles tall?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that, dear," Narcissa says. I tell her a bit about the highest peak in the world. Not the biggest in the solar system. That's Olympus Mons on Mars. I think.

After our quick lunch, Narcissa leads me through the shops in Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Dierdre's Wizard Apparel!" says the woman at a counter. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"No thank you, Mariee," Narcissa says. "I'm just taking my future daughter-in-law for a shopping trip today."

"Very well," Mariee says. Narcissa leads me adeptly through the small shop.

"What are your sizes, dear?" Narcissa asks. I tell her, and she finds a pile of clothes for me to try on. I particularly like a little coral pink dress with a black belt across the waist.

"This should be quite enough for a while," Narcissa says. "We can get some more once you move into the Manor." We now have about fifteen tops, a few jeans and shorts, and about ten skirts and ten dresses. What more could I need?

"That sounds great," I say. "Thank you, Narcissa. Not just for the shopping, but for accepting me. I mean, when I found out about having to marry Draco, I at least knew what to expect at first. I knew him, so I knew him as, to coin a phrase of my mothers, an arrogant toerag. But when Draco told me that you wanted to take me for shopping, I had no idea what to expect. I don't like uncertainties."

"Neither do I," Narcissa agreed. "And being wife to Lucius was full of them. I always remember thinking _What will he do next? _He was never constant. And now he's in Azkaban, where he can't harm Draco and I anymore."

I never expected to have so much in common with my future husband and mother-in-law. It turns out that Draco's PS in his first letter was true. Not just about him, but Narcissa as well.

When Narcissa Apparates home after taking me to my own house, there's a note on the bed. It's from Ginny.

Dear Raci,

I hope you have a pretty dress and your afternoon cleared on October 12! Harry and I are getting married! We figured since we love each other, why wait? We both agreed that you are going to be my Maid of Honor. Would you? Harry wants his best man to be Ron. That means you have to get along long enough to get through the ceremony! Kidding. Kind of. Be good.

I want our colors to be oranges and pinks. Harry tried to protest, but I got him in the end! Luna and Hermione will be two of my bridesmaids, and I was thinking I might ask Katie and Alicia to come. I know them from Quidditch. And Harry aked me to ask you to ask Malfoy to be a groomsman. I suppose it's his way of trying to make it work, since you're stuck with him for life.

How're things with you and the ferret anyways? You haven't owled me any lately.

Love, your best friend

Ginny.

Great! I think. They're getting married. I knew they were perfect for each other. Now Ginny and I will be sisters for real! I quickly owl back.

Dear Ginny,

Congratulations! I know you and Harry will be happy together. Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor. I'll owl Draco later and ask him if he'll be a groomsman for Harry. What dresses did you choose? If not, I can go with you tomorrow, But not until four, since I have Auror training

Things with Draco are fine. He owled me on Tuesday and we met at Flourish and Blotts yesterday. He actually turned out to have a pretty bad childhood, being mostly ignored by his family. Well, just Lucius. Narcissa was good to him. She invited me on a shopping trip after my training today, so that''s why I'm so late in replying.

I'll see you tomorrow! Please give the attatched note to Harry.

Love,

Araceli.

I folded the parchment and composed one more letter

Dear Harry,

You should have written me! I've missed you. I'm happy for you and Ginny, but I''m going to warn you here and now: if you ever hurt her, I will hex you into the next millenium, do you hear me Harry James Potter? I do not care if you are my brother, she is almost like a sister to me and when you get married, she will be. You were warned.

Anyway, sure, I'll ask Draco if he'll be a groomsman for you. I'll have Ginny tell you tomorrow. We're going dress shopping!

Love, your twin(still older)

Araceli.

"There," I said, putting the period on Harry's letter. I let Mosie out of her cage and tied the letters to her leg. "Take them to Harry and Ginny, you know where."

She flew off into the evening sky. I almost wish I could join her. But I had to wait for her and then send a quick owl to Draco

Draco,

Ginny and Harry are getting married on the twelfth of October! Harry wanted me to ask you if you'd be a groomsman. I'm already Ginny's Maid of Honor and Ginny said that Harry choose Ron for his best man.

See you on Saturday!

Love,

Araceli

PS, I almost always sign my letters that way, so you had better get used to it, at least for a while!

About an hour later, Mosie returned with no replies. I attatched the note to Draco and sent her off through the night. Then I got into some old sweatpants and turned my lights off. I had had a long day and was ready for sleep.

AN: What do you think so far? Tell me in reviews! They make me love you even more. And guess what? I adopted a little girl from Pakistan. Her name is Pandi. The thing is, I can't afford to feed her on my own! Reviews will feed her. The single two reviews that I got for my first chapter will not be enough to feed Pandi all she needs to grow and be smart and nice and pretty! To all reviewers, I will reward you with an imaginary Mosie!


	5. House on Haunted Hill

The next morning was bright, and it brought Ginny's and Draco's replies.

_Dear Araceli,_

_Okay! We can go this evening. I'm sure Hermione and Luna will want to go with, and I can probably convince Katie and Alicia to come as well(they both consented to be a bridesmaid!) I hope we can find a good dress for me and for you guys. I think that lots of bridesmaid dresses are simply ugly, but I;m sure we can find one. _

_And did I read you right? Did you say that Malfoy, the evilest of evil Slytherins(aside from Tom, of course!), was actually nice to you? You had better elaborate later, or I will not stop bugging you about it!_

_Love, _

_Ginny_

Darco's reply was rather short.

_Araceli,_

_I would consider it an honor to be Harry's groomsman. It shows that he is willing to put aside our differences for your sake, and if that's true, I am willing as well._

_Tell Harry that I am happy for he and Ginevra. I will see you on Saturday._

_Draco_

_PS: I might be in Diagon Alley later. Do you want to meet up or something? I will see you then if you are. _

I smiled at the prospect of meeting my friends and possibly Draco in Diagon Aley later. Yes, in the time I knew him and Narcissa these past few days, I saw a definite change. We weren't at the lovers stage yet, but hopefully with time, that will happen. At least, now we don't absolutely hate each other. I would not want my children to grow up in an unloving household.

* * *

_Later, after Auror training._

I Floo-called Ginny as soon as I got home. I threw a handful of powder into my fire and said, "The Burrow!" I felt my face flying through the flames. My vision gre blurry. When my vision focused, I saw the Weasleys living room. Ginny was on the couch reading a book I lent her a couple weeks ago titled _Percy Jackson and the Olympians(AN:_Third best book series ever! First is HP, then the Hunger Games, and then Percy Jackson. Fourth would have to be Kane Chronicles).

"Where are you in that?" I aski, nodding my head at her book.

"Raci! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaims. She places her bookmark in the book. "I'm at when they meet Crusty. It's cool."

"I like that part too. I just got home. Give me about half an hour to clean up and we'll head out, okay? Unless the others need more time," I say.

"No, Luna left a few minutes ago, said she'd be back in ten, and Hermione and Katie Flooed me about an hour ago. Alicia said this morning that she had off, so I just have to call her and the others and I'll leave. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Floreans?" I ask. We can get a cone while we're there."

"Cool!" she says. "i'll meet you there in about forty-five minutes."

"Okay," I replied, and then I got out of the fireplace.

Forty-five minutes later, I was outside the ice cream parlor. Ginny and Hermione are there, we're just waiting for Luna, Alicia, and Katie.

They finally arrive, Luna first, and then Alicia and Katie arrive together.

"Where are we going to go first?" asks Katie.

"Well," says Ginny, "I was thinking we could go to Madam Malkin's first. She has a Muggle clothing section, and we might find some stuff there. Then we'll just look around for any shops that have wedding stuff."

"Sounds good," Hermione agrees.

"And after we're done," I say, "We can go to Muggle London and see a movie. They have House on Haunted Hill playing at eight."

"Great!" exclaims Ginny. So we head for Madam Malkin's first, which isn't far from Florean's.

"What do you need today, dears?" asks Madam Malkin when we walk in, the bell clinging behind us.

"We're looking for dresses," Ginny says. "Wedding dresses, actually. Do you have anything? We also need bridesmaid dresses."

"Right this way, dears," Madam Malkin said, leading us through the store. We were surrounded by white.

"I want to find the perfect dress," Ginny says, sighing.

"How 'bout this one, Gin?" I ask, holding one next to me up. It has a low neckline and a lacy bodice with sequins around the neck. It's pretty, but I'm not sure it's quite Ginny.

"No, that's too lacy for my taste," Ginny says. So we all search through the dresses. There's a good stock. Finally, Ginny finds one.

"This is it," she says. She holds it up to herself. It's long, floor length, with a satin sash below the bust. The sleeves were attatched to one side and went over Ginny's neck.

"That looks wonderful," I praise. "Change the sash color, maybe, so it's not so boring."

"Good idea, Raci," Ginny agrees. "Now let's find you girl's dresses."

So we begin the search for bridesmaid dresses. There are a lot, not quite as many as the wedding dresses, though.

"This one looks nice!" calls Alicia from where she is looking. It is a long dress with no sleeves, and the top starts out as an off pink color, then brightens to oranges and pinks and reds all together, and then finally settles to a peachy coral at the knee down.

"That's perfect, Alicia!" exclaims Ginny. So we all try one on to see if they look nice or need fitting before the date. Katie's version is a little long, but we can easily fix that with magic.

"Perfect, let's go to that movie," Hermione says. So we exit Madam malkins, laughing all the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where did ou say the theater was, Hermione?" I ask, remembering last year she said that she went somewhere to the theater with her parents.

"Tottenham Court Road," Hermione answers. We walk along the busy roads, cars passing and people chattering about everything and anything.

"Here it is," Hermione says. We enter the small theater. A few people are also entering, wanting to watch a snow before the time is too late.

"What do you want to see?" asks the ticketmaster.

"Er… six tickets to see House on Haunted Hill, please," I answer. She rings it up on her register.

"That's 15.67$," she says. I give her the money, and she hands us the tickets. I hand one to each of the girls.

"You rip the stub off, and in a minute, you give it to a guy, and you get into the movie," I instruct. "Does anyone want snacks?"

"Sure," Ginny says.

"Yeah," Hermione agrees.

"Why not?" says Luna. Katie and Alicia nod. So I lead them to the Snack Bar.

"Six medium popcorns and six Sprites, please," I tell the cashier. He nods, and goes to get our stuff. "Any candy?" I gesture to the candy display beneath the register.

"What are Skittles?" wonders Katie.

"Multicolored balls of gum," I say. "You chew on it."

"Oooh! Chocolate!" exclaims Ginny. She is eyeing the Raisinets.

"Just chocolate-covered raisins," I say.

"What's a Sprite?" asks Alicia.

"It's a bubbly pop that tastes like lemons and limes," I answer. Finally, the cashier comes with our drinks and popcorn.

"Any candy?" he asks.

"One pack of Skittles, one of Raisinets, and one of Reeses Pieces," I say. He gets them out and lays them on the counter.

"That's 21.87$," he replies.

"Movies are expensive," mutters Hermione. I nod, as we head for the theater.

"We need…" I examine my ticket, "Theater 5. Anyone want seasonings?" I lead them to the station. There's salt and extra butter and othr things. A guy is also there, with white-blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Draco?" I ask. He looks up and smiles.

"I wondered how long it would take you to notice me," he says. "What are you going to see?"

"I wanted the girls to see House on Haunted Hill," I say. "You know Hermione and Ginny." I gesture to them. "That's Luna and Katie and Alicia."

"Good to see you again, Hermione, Ginny," he says, grinning. Hermione smiles. Ginny nods.

"What are you seeing?" I wonder.

" Same as you," he answers. "I heard it was on and I remembered you telling me about it, so I decided to come and see it."

"Well, you won't be disappointed," I say, and we all head for Theater 5, handing the person there out ticket stubs.

We got there just in time. The movie was just beginning. I managed not to cover my eyes at the beginning, when the people in the asylum were all murdered or burned in the ensuing fire.(AN: You all should watch House on Haunted Hill. It is the best scary movie ever! I can never watch the beginning scene without looking away or else throwing up).

Draco covers his eyes when Price finds Melissa in the closet before being confronted by the shadow.

"Scaredy cat," I taunt.

"_Oh, Ms. Marr," Price gasps._

Draco smacks my arm in mock annoyance.

"Malfoys aren't scared of anything," he says, haughtily holding his nose in the air.

I chuckle at the end.

"_Just one question," Sara said to Eddie. "How are we supposed to get down from here?"_

_They both look out at the sea crashing around the shore, from about twenty stories tall._

"No fair!" Ginny exclaims. "We don't know how they got down. Did they have to get back into the house again?"

"No," I say. "Remember Pritchett said there was a cleaning crew coming in the morning? I think that they might have seen them and then they got out. They should make a sequel."(AN: They have).

"Oh," she says. "Okay."

"And BTW, you can tell Harry that Draco said he'll be a groomsman."

"Yeah," Draco says. "I'm willing. And good luck with Potter!"

I glare at him playfully and he pretends to wilt under my gaze. I shake my head as he leaves.

AN: Awesomeness, right? I've been looking forward to that chapter for a while now, and I think it's good. In case no one knows, I am absolutely obsessed with horror movies. Resident Evil and House on Haunted Hill are 2 of my favorites.

Next chater should be Raci's wedding planning with Narcissa. That's going to have plenty of laughs.

AN: Part 2. On my fanfiction Deal With The Devil, I got three or four flames that I copied the first chapter from the book, except for adding Jenna. That is true, but I have seen many people do this exact same thing. It's not fair to me. I would appreciate if no one did that with this. How would you feel if someone told you basically that you had no writing skill? Just think before you post it. Those reviews made me mad and sad.(Hey, that rhymed!) Anyway, thanks.

I also want to say goodbye. Today is the last day I will have a computer until August. Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited. You make me happy.


	6. Cat'astrophe at the Malfoys

The next morning, I awoke with a crick in my neck. I twisted my neck and then got up to get some orange juice. It's my favorite morning drink. I hate coffee, and tea is only for sometimes.

I decide on relaxing, and it isn't until nine-thirty that I remember I have to go to the Malfoys today. So I quickly shower, dress, and grab a cup of coffee before Apparating there.

I landed in front of a set of tall beautiful wrought iron gates. I wonder how I'm supposed ot get in… I spot the pedestal near the side. A buzzer! I step over to it and press the button.

"Hello?" says a high squeaky voice. I think it might be a house-elf. "Who is there?"

"Um, it's me, Araceli," I say. "I'm supposed to come over to see Narcissa today."

"Oh!" exclaims the voice, now which I'm sure is a house-elf. "Mistress Araceli! Come right in!"

I push the gates, and they open with a groan. I walk up the walk, when I see it. A pure white albino peacock. I never imagined to find something so pretty in a place that held so many bad memories. I remember when Hermione and I were tortured by Narcissa's own sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Mrs. Weasley got the drop on her though, during the battle. I still can see her face then, Molly's. Rushing to save the four of us battling her: Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and myself.

I arrive at the front door, where there's the old snake-head door knocker. I hit it against the door, and moments later, the door swings open. Narcissa is waiting for me.

"Araceli, welcome," she says. "I'm glad to welcome you in better circumstances than the last time, dear." So she remembers that time. Why wouldn't she? She was the one who offered Draco's assistance in identifying the four of us when we were captured and brought here. I self-consciously touch the scar on my arm, where Bellatrix carved it into me: _Blood-traitor. _The thing she hated most, except muggle-borns.

"I'm glad, too," I say, smiling.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asks. "I'm sure you didn't eat anything before you came."

Unless coffee counts, I think. I really should have caved on that leftover brownie from Mrs. Weasley's dinner last night. "Only if it's no trouble," I say.

"Of course not," she says. "I was about to eat, myself. Tipsy!"

A small house elf sidles into the room. I can only assume that she's a young house-elf from her looks. But, who am I to guess. Magical things don't have the same age span as humans sometimes. "What can Tipsy do for Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Araceli?"

"Just some tea and a light breakfast, please," Narcissa requests. Tipsy nods and hurries out of the room.

"I noticed your buzzer," I say.

"I know," she says. "Lucius would kill me if he knew. The man in the store said that one was the best one to get."

"At least you won't have to worry about robbers," I say, giggling.

* * *

"Who do you want for your bridesmaids and maid of honor?" Narcissa asks me, pen poised.

"I want Hermione to be my maid of honor," I say. "She's my best friend, and she's pretty." Not that she'll ever beleive me. "And the bridesmaids I want Ginny, Luna, Katie, and Angelina to be bridesmaids. Maybe Susan as well."

"Very nice choices," compliments Narcissa. She writes down everything in her notebook. It's pink, labeled with a big black marker _D and A Wedding. _

"And I'm sure Draco will choose his own groomsmen and best man, and he can choose the flower girl if I can have my godson Teddy for ring-bearer," I say. Narcissa writes down that, her face thoughtful.

"I'll let him know," she says.

"Narcissa," I say. "I never thanked you for helping us out that day." Of course she knows which one I'm talking about. "You endangered your own life. So why would you stand by while Hermione and I were captured and being tortured?"

"If I hadn't," she begins, "Many lives than yours and your friends would have been in danger, as well as me. Two more people actually."

She must mean Draco. But who's the second? "Don't you mean one?"

Her voice turns quiet. "He would have killed me, Draco, and Rae."

"Who is Rae?" I wonder.

"My daughter," she whispers. "Lucius knew of course that I was pregnant, but we made him think that I miscarried, and then I took her to an orphanage. I knew she would be bad off, but she would have been worse here under the threat of the Dark Lord."

"How old is she?" I ask.

"She'll be eleven this coming May," Narcissa replies. I get an idea.

"Then why don't we get her. She'll find out she's a witch soon enough, and what better birthday gift than to have her know her family? At least her mother and big brother," I suggest. "I know what it's like to be without your parents, Narcissa. She needs you and Draco."

"Okay," she says.

"I can do it for you," I offer. She nods gratefully. "Do you have the telephone number or address of the place?"

"I had it in case I ever decided to go get her," Narcissa says. I hear a small _scratch, scratch, scratch _sound from somewhere.

"Shhh," I shush her. I quietly walk to the front door where the noise seems to be coming from. "Stay behind me. It could be a Death Eater wanting revenge on you." She nods almost imperceptively. I peek at the sides of the door, and sigh, opening the door to reveal our culprit. It's a cute little calico kitten, scratching at the door for someone to give her some food.

"That's sure a cute Death Eater," Narcissa says snidely. I mock glare at her and pick up the kitten.

"Are you hungry, little kitty?" I ask the kitten. "Of course you are."

"Don't talk to the kitten. Araceli," Narcissa jokes. "It's not proper."

"Proper, schmopper," I say. "You know what I think, little kitty? I think Cissy's just jealous of you and me, what about you?" She gives a little meow and Narcissa snorts.

"Ha ha, funny," she says. "Tipsy!"

"Yes, mistress?" Tipsy the house-elf asks, entering the room.

"Please find this kitten some food," she says. Tipsy nods, and hurries off.

"I need a name for you besides 'little kitten," I muse. "Hmmm. You need a candy name. Hershey? Uh-uh. Skittles? No. Oh! I know! Reese!" She has little brown, white, and orangey-red patches on her. She's a Reese easily. As if saying she likes her name, she purrs.

"Only you would think of giving a cat a candy name," Narcissa mutters with a chuckle.

AN: This is a mainly fluffy chapter, with a few serious moments thrown in. How did everyone like the "Death Eater Attack?" Good, huh? Reese is in honor of my aunt's cat, also named Reese. That cat is so awesome! I love cats. Next chapter we meet Rae. Wonder how that's gonna go? You'll just have to tune in to chapter seven, which could be anytime from tomorrow to next week. At the very latest, if I can't get motivated, I'll wait until the next school year. I'll be a sophomore! Yay! No more being a stupid freshie.


	7. Edinburgh Orphanage

I hold the sheet of paper that Narcissa gave me with the adress and phone number of the orphanage she left Rae at. It's fairly simple, an address in Edinburgh, I pull out my cell and dial the number.

"Hello?" answers a voice on the other end of the line. "This is the Edinburgh Orphanage, what can I help you with today?" She sounded impatient.

"I was wondering if you had any blonde girls with pretty grey eyes there? She'd be about ten by now."

"Do you mean Rae?" asked the woman on the phone incredulously.

"Yes," I replied. "I found some family of hers who would be glad to take her off your hands."

"I can't beleive it," the woman murmured. "The girl's a sweetheart, of course. I never thought she'd be this lucky. When would you like to come and collect her?"

"Um…" I think. "Would this afternoon work?"

"Of course! I hope you're not far."

"Not at all," I assure her. Edinburgh wasn't hardly a challenge with Apparition. "Make sure she's got her things when I get there. I'm absolutely certain she's going to be well taken care of from now on."

"May I ask your name?" the woman asks.

"Sorry," I apologize. "How rude of me. I'm Araceli Potter."

"Well, I'll be seeing you this afternoon, Mrs-"

Please, I'm just miss for now," I say.

"Miss Potter," the woman amends. "Have a wonderful morning."

_I certainly will, _I think to myself as I hang up. Rae seems like a nice girl. Narcissa was probably right in her decision to send her away.

* * *

That afternoon, I had Transfigured myself to look a little bit older, about twenty-five years old or so. After all, a twenty year old witch like me, even unknown as I was to this orphanage matron, would think it odd of someone as young as I was came in to get a girl without asking questions. I'd gone with the story that I was a social worker who had gotten a claim from a family and after some digging discovered the whereabouts of Rae, was going to take her and give her to a good home. I sent an owl to Narcissa before I left.

Dear Narcissa,

I am about to leave to get Rae. I am going to take her to Diagon Alley so she can get a set of robes or two, and tomorrow we'll come back and get her some clothes and maybe a pet. As soon as we get robes, we'll come to the manor. I'll bet that she'll be as excited as you are to meet her family.

I had a thought. I bet Draco would want Rae to be a flower girl. She's young enough. Ask him and see. It'd make her day, I'm certain.

See you later!

Love,

Araceli!

I gave Sami the letter and then sent her off. She flew into the evening sky. Once she was out of sight, I Apparated away.

I popped up in front of a tall structure. It was in the middle of the throughfare of Edinburgh, but not central enough that everyone would see it. A small plaque before the iron gate read: Edinburgh Orphanage, giving homes to orphans since the beginning of the century. No wonder the place looked old. It was. I walked past the gate and knocked on the tall wooden door. From a side room, a pretty brown haired woman hurried to answer the door.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"I talked to the matron this morning," I say. "I'm Araceli Potter, and I've come to pick up Rae."

"Oh, of course!" she exclaims. "Please, come in. Ms. Harris is in the classroom teaching the fifth graders their division. A couple of them are having trouble."

The brown haired lady leads me down the hallway and knocks on a small door.

"Come in!" calls someone from inside. I follow the woman into the classroom.

"Miss Potter is here to see you, ma'am," she says.

"Thank you, Ophelia," Ms. Harris says. "You may take your leave."

"Yes," says Ophelia, leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Rae?" Ms. Harris says. A girl in the middle row with long curly blonde hair in two braids stands up.

"Yes, Ms. Harris?" she says in a small voice.

"Please go to your room and gather your things and then come directly into the parlor. Miss Potter and I must talk alone for a moment. Class, please continue practicing how to do short division while I'm gone. I won't be long."

Rae gets up and rushes out of the room and up the stairs, a wide grin upon her . Harris beckons me to follow her to the parlor.

"Miss Potter-" she begins.

"Please, call me Araceli," I say. "Miss Potter makes me feel old."

"You can't be more than twenty," she marvels.

"I'm actually twenty-six," I lie. She raises her eyebrows. "I started young."

"I see," Ms. Harris muses. "Rae was very excited when I gave her the news that she was leaving today. I didn't tell her all the reasons. Frankly, Araceli, I'm not sure you want Rae. She's a very sweet girl, but she's a bit… " She falters. "... odd."

"How so?" I ask pretending to be surprised, even though I'm not. She's a witch, of course these Muggles would think she was odd.

"Oh, it's complicated," Ms. Harris says, flailing for words.

"It's all right," I assure her. "Her new guardians will be able to handle her _oddness."_

Just then, Rae rushes in, plaits flailing behind her like ropes of sunlight.

"I'm ready to go," she says breathlessly. I smile at her.

"Well, I must be going," I say. "Rae's new guardians are certainly as anxious to meet her as she is them."

"Okay," Rae says, grabbing her coat from the hooks near the door and slipping into her shoes.

"I'll carry your bag," I say, picking it up, grabbing her small, pale hand with my free hand.

"I'm glad to be away from there," Rae says as we walk down the street. "It wasn't horrible, but I just didn't like it. I can't beleive someone wants to adopt me. I never thought it would be true."

"Slow down, silly goose," I chuckle. I pull her over to a bench. "Ms. Harris said, quote, you were odd. How would she think so?"

She blushes and then immediately pales. "I don't do bad things, if that's what you mean," she rushes. "I just… do things. When kids are teasing me, I'll suddenly be out of their reach, or I can't hear them. Once my bed made itself. One time my hair grew a foot. Overnight!" She's talking so fast I can barely understand her. "You're not taking me to a nut house are you?"

"No," I assure the anxious girl. "You're not alone in your abilities. I can do things as well."

"Really?" Rae asks. "Like what?"

"I can make things float. I can set things afire. I can even make things disappear witha wave of this," I say, pulling out my wand.

"A magic wand!" she exclaims. "Do I get one?"

"Not until you go to Hogwarts," I inform her. "That's when you're eleven."

"I'll be eleven in May!" she says happily. I nod.

"You'll go next September." She grins. "And one last thing before we move on. I haven't found any old relative of yours. I know your mother. That's where we'll be in a while."

"You know my mommy?" she asks disbeleivingly. "But isn't Mommy dead? What about Daddy? Do I have any siblings?"

"No, your mom's not dead, Rae," I assure her. "Neither is your father, but he's as good as. And you do have a brother. That's why I came to get you. I'm going to marry him."

"You're gonna be my sister?" she asks excitedly. "I always wanted a big sister! What's my family's names? Why did mommy leave me at the orphanage?"

"Your mother's name is Narcissa and your father is Lucius. Your brother is Draco, and I am Araceli. But you can just call me Raci. And as for why, well I didn't even kow until a while ago. Your mum knew that your father would abuse you, so she pretended that you'd been stillborn and left you there at the orphanage. But now your scum father is in Azkaban, and you can finally meet your family. And I'm sorry but it's true."

"Why is Daddy so bad?" she wonders.

"Well, there was this bad man," I begin. "His name was Lord Voldemort. He killed many people when he was in power years ago, many very powerful wizards and witches, including both of my parents."

"He killed your parents?" Rae says quietly. "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah," I say. "Twenty years this Halloween. And on the same night, he tried to kill me and my brother Harry, but he couldn't. And so me and my brother went to live with our aunt and uncle, and Voldemort was powerless, even though he'd been hit by a Killing Curse. He was too evil to die. The reason your father is bad is because he was one of Voldemort's followers, a Death Eater. Pretty high up, too, I imagine. Your aunt, your mum's sister, killed my godfather, and thus mylast possible chance at a happy home. My aunt and uncle didn't care about us."

"My dad was helping the man who killed your parents?" she asks quietly. I nod.

"Yes, Rae, but that doesn't make _you_ a bad person. Your mother is great."

"What about Draco?" she wonders. "Did you always like him?"

"No," I admit. "In fact, until about a year ago, I thought he was, to use a phrase of my mum's, an arrogant toerag, a highly evil snake not worth my giving him the time of day. But after me and Harry killed Voldemort for good, your father was sent to Azkaban and your mother and Draco started trying to make the family name honorable again. I still didn't like him much, but then the Ministry of Magic made a law that all witches and wizards of a certain age had to marry someone of the Ministry's choosing. They paired me with Draco. At first, I was annoyed, but as I got to know him, he grew on me. We're going to marry this Halloween."

"I think I'm going to like having you for a sister," she grins at me. I smile.

"We're going to Apparate to Diagon Alley," I say. "Grab my arm." She latches her skinny hand to my arm like a leech, and I spin on the spot.

We land right in front of Florean Fortesques. Rae looks a little dizzy.

"Whoa!" she exclaims. "I don't think I like Apparition."

"You did pretty well," I say. "Dumbledore said that lots of people vomit the first time they Apparate." She stands still, and apparently my words don't help her. "Hey, wanna get a cone?"

She nods slowly, so we enter the shop. She examines the flavors.

"Chocolate Fudge Frog?" she says confusedly.

"Oh, that's the best kind they have here," I say. "Except for the Every Flavor Bean one. Each scoop's a different flavor."

"Well, I just want a plain old chocolate one, please," she says. With her mock haughty expression, I can't help but notice the Malfoy resemblance. High cheekbones, big eyes. And then I laugh.

"I want a vanilla today, anyway."

We get our ice cream and quickly eat it on the way to Madam Malkin's.

"We'll just get you some everyday robes today," I tell her. "We'll come back tomorrow and you can choose some things. And we'll have to come back sometime in the summer to get your school things. You can get a pet today, though."

We quickly get two pairs of average robes, blue in color, and then head to the animals.

"Eyelops or the Menagerie?" I ask her. She points to the Magical Menagerie, so we enter.

"Whoa!" Rae exclaims when she sees the owls. "You guys really have pet owls?"

"Mainly for mail uses," I say. "I have one."

"This ones cute," she says, pointing to a small white one. It reminds me of Hedwig. She eventually chooses a little pure white kitty.

"No Apparating," she says when we're ready to go home. I shake my head.

"We'll Floo to the manor," I assure her as we head to the Leaky Cauldron.

"O-kay," she says. She has no idea what Floo is.

"You go first, so you don't get lost. Just grab some of that powder," I say, gesturing to the powder. "Then throw it into the flames and step in. Then shout your destination, Malfoy Manor, as clearly as possible."

She nods, grabbing a handful of powder. She throws it into the flames, and they glow green. She steps in, her eyes raising as she realizes she isn't going to get burned, and then says," Malfoy Manor!"

She disappears in a flash of green. She spoke clearly enough, so she should be there when I get there, I hurriedly follow.

When I step out of the grate, Rae is dusting the soot off of her skirt. "Made it," she grins at me.

"That you did," I say. "I remember the first time my brother Flooed. He went one grate too fat and ended up in Knockturn Alley. That's a bad place."

"Where's Mommy?" she asks. "And Draco?"

In answer, I call, "Narcissa? Draco? We're here!"

"Araceli?" calls Narcissa. I'm guessing she was in the parlor, but now she comes flying to the grate. She stops at the entrance and gapes at Rae.

"Rae, meet your mother, Narcissa," I say. Narcissa looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?" Rae whispers. I don't think she quite beleived me until this moment. Narcissa nods. Rae bounds to her and the two embrace like I've never seen before.

After a moment, Narcissa pulls Rae away to look at her. "You are so beautiful, sweetheart," Narcissa says.

"I look like you," she says. "And you're pretty too."

Just then, Reese bounds into the room as fast as her little kitten paws will let her. I left her here this morning.

"Hey!" Rae laughs as Reese jumps on her face and starts licking her.

"That's how she says I love you, Rae," I inform her. She sends me a mock glare, and Narcissa and I laigh harder. _Families, _I think.

AN: The end of another chapter means yet another author note. How do you all like Rae? Did I make her beleivable? I think I did. I at least hope that she's not a Mary-Sue. She's going to be the little sister Araceli always wanted, and Araceli will be the big sister for Rae, even though others will affect her future character, including her House.

PS, formal proposal time soon? Maybe. Is Rae the innocent girl she seems? Find out in the future chapters of Unwilling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have owned Harry Potter, and never will(unfortunately) own Harry Potter. That wondrous idea is JK Rowling's alone. I am just a fifteen year old girl with an obsession with writing. Thanks for the many favorites and follows, but what would really make me happy are nice long reviews. Maybe I'll give you all your very own Reese to have and cuddle and be licked to death by.

Pandi likes reviews as well.


	8. Wedding Blues and Whites

The next few days were exciting. Rae marveled at everything in the magical world, especially when I told her more about Azkaban and the evil dementors. After the war, they tried to get back on the ministrys good side, but they'd already had their second chance, and so they were locked up in the very prison they used to guard. They use highly trained wizards to guard the place now.

"They sound creepy," she decided. I nod.

"They are pretty horrible," I reply. "But if we ever come across one, which is very unlikely, I know how to cast a Patronus."

"What's that?" Rae wonders.

"It's basically the only thing that can stop a dementor. You have to concentrate on a happy memory, and then you say the spell and a bright light comes out. Sometimes, if you're really good at it, it takes an animal shape."

"What's yours?" She asks.

"You wanna see?" I say. She nods eagerly. I pull out my wand. I focus on Rae, and how happy I made Narcissa. "Expecto Patronum!" My gecko bursts out, bathing us in bright light.

"That's so cool," she marvels. "Do you think I could do that?"

"Definitely, but not for a few years. I learned how in my third year, but many never learn."

She nods. Then her face gets serious. "I want to go and see Dad."

I stare at her, bewildered. "Why?" I guessed she might ask eventually. but I was still unprepared.

"Well, he is my dad, after all," she reminds me. "I don't care about him, but I think it's right that I see him. After all, he doesn't know I'm alive, right?"

I sigh. "If Narcissa says yes, I'll take you tomorrow."

That evening, I talk to Narcissa.

"Narcissa," I start. "Rae asked me this morning if she could go and see Lucius sometime."

"I expected she might," Narcissa says. "I don't see any reason why not. I know she'll be perfectly safe wih you, and It'll only be for a little while."

"Probably not more than thirty minutes, if that," I agree. "So, should I go ahead and let her know?"

"I suppose," Narcissa says.

* * *

The next day, Rae and I step outside the Manor.

"I know you don't like Apparating very much," I say. "But it's the easiest way to get to Azkaban, because they haven't got any fireplaces."

"Okay," Rae says. She takes my hand, her pale little hand smooth against my toughened hands from Auror training. I spin on the spot, and we appear at the entrance to the Azkaban Prison.

"We didn't Apparate straight in because there's an Anti-Apparition Jinx over the place, so that the prisoners can't escape."

"Makes sense," Rae agrees. We walk to the entrance, where two armed guards stand.

"We're here to see Lucius Malfoy," I say. "His daughter wishes to see him."

"Okay," says the guard on the right. He mutters something, and then pushes the door open. "He's on the fifth floor."

"Thank you very much," I say, leading Rae inside.

"This place is not very nice," Rae says, wiping a few cobwebs off her hair.

"It's not," I agree. "Your father deserves it. Sorry again."

It's fine," Rae says, and I can tell she has a small smile on. "If he's as bad as you say, then I'll have nothing to do with him ever again."

"Good choice."

Finally, we reach the fifh floor. The halls are nearly empty, excepting a few guards here and there. Near the end of the hall, I spot him.

"Hello, Lucius," I greet. "Long time, no see."

"What do you want, you filthy half-blood?" Lucius spits out.

"I would watch your words around your daughter," I say calmly. He stares at Rae, confused.

"I don't have a daughter. She was stillborn," he says.

"You think that everyone trusts you, Lucius? Your wife certainly didn't. She knew you would abuse Rae, just as you did Draco and herself. So she pretended that Rae was stillborn. She's been at an orphanage in Edinburgh for the past ten years. What do you have to say about that?"

"W-why did you bring her to me?" he demands.

"She didn't," Rae speaks. "I know she'd rather not have me within a mile of you. I asked her to bring me. She told me all the evil things you did. Why? Why would you put your own family at risk, just because of something like that? Something that didn't matter?"

He looks taken aback by her accusations.

"She's right," I say. "I wouldn't want her within a _hundred _miles of you and any of your Death Eater cronies."

"It was the only way," he says. "Purebloods were running out…"

"And what's wrong with that?" Rae asks. "Muggleborns are just as entitled to magic as you or me. Are you saying that if I hadn't been magical and you knew about me, would you just throw me out of the house, give me to some orphanage? Mommy's reason was good. She wanted to protect me from you. What did you hope to gain?"

"Power-recognition-"

"Enough," I say. "You've said enough, Lucius. Rae and I have to go. I'm getting married next week, and Narcissa's anxious to get some more planning in before tomorrow, when I'll be gone all day for my friends wedding."

"And who's the lucky man?" he wonders. I shake my head, barely containing a smile.

"Your son."

"No, he wouldn't," Lucius protests.

"He didn't have a choice," I interrupt. "The law says we have to get married, and we decided Halloween. Rae's our flower girl. Good day, Lucius."

We quickly leave the dark and decrepit prison, and within minutes, Narcissa and I are planning more.

"Who've you decided for a ring-bearer?" Narcissa asks.

"My godson, Teddy," I say. "Rae's the flower girl." Tomorrow, Ginny's getting married to Harry. I have to be at the Weasley's at seven. "I need to go, it's late."

"Of course," Narcissa agrees. "See you tomorrow."

"Tell Draco he needs to be at Harry's place at eight o'clock," I remind her. She nods.

* * *

The next day, I get dressed in normal clothes and then Apparate straight to Ginny's. Only Luna and Katie have arrived.

"Where's Hermione?" Katie wonders. "She's almost always early for big events."

"Her parents might have kept her longer," I suggest. But then Hermione Apparates into the room, Angelina shortly after her.

"Let's get dressed," I say. So we all change into the beautiful pink and orange dresses that we choose. Then we all get our makeup on.

"How are you doing your hair, Ginny?" Luna calls.

"I was thinking something simple but elegant," she replies.

"Probably a good idea, with your hair," I agree. "How about makeup?"

"I don't know," she sighs. "You're the makeup expert."

"Thank you," I say, taking an exaggerated bow. The girls laugh.

"I have an idea for your hair, Gin," Angelina says. She lifts two sides of Ginny's red hair and ties them with a pinky orange ribbon, then she lifts the rest of the red mass up and tucks it under the strands she tied. It's kind of a bun, but it looks much nicer.

"That looks wonderful Gin," Katie praises. "Nice job, Ang."

"No problem," she blushes. "If I didn't do professional Quidditch, I want to be a hairdresser."

"Nice, Angie," I chuckle. She punches me lightly. "Ginny, get over here so I can do your makeup."

She walks over and I work quickly, applying light pink blush, pink lipstick, and a light orange eyeshadow. I sparingly use mascara and a little bit of eyeliner.

"Beautiful," I say, admiring my work. "Harry is one lucky man."

"Are you girls ready?" Mr. Weasley asks, popping his head in. "Harry and the boys should be Apparating here in about five minutes."

"Ready, Mr. Weasley," we all chime.

"Tell us when," Angelina says. "The bride is ready."

"They're here," sings Mrs. Weasley, dancing in. "Come on, girls, you need to get in your places. Where's Dierdre?"

Dierdre is a cousin of Luna's, and Luna suggested that she be the flower girl for the wedding.

"I saw her playing with the gnomes in the garden," Luna says.

"Well, I'll get her, you all hurry into your places," Mrs. Weasley says, rushing to get the six year old.

"So it's me and Ron, Hermioe and Draco, Neville and Luna, Angelina and George, and Katie and Dean," I say. "In that order. Then Teddy and Dierdre come, and then Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Where did he go?"

"He went with Mum," Ginny says.

"I'm right here," he says, stepping into the room. "Let's get outside. Harry is about to go to the altar."

We quickly walk down the stairs, Mrs Weasley in front ot me. Ron walks to me.

"You look nice today, Raci," he says.

"Not trying to hit on my girl, are you, Weasley?" Draco asks, walking up to Hermione. We figured since I'm taking her boyfriend, it's only fair she take mine.

"No, but can't I appreciate a girl's looks?" he asks, attempting an innocent smile. Hermione punches him, barely missing his orange carnation. "Sorry, 'Mione."

"Just watch yourself, Ronald," she smiles. I turn away and link my arm through Rons. When it's our turn, I walk slowly up the aisle. Harry stands there in his stiff suit, his black hair slicked back, except for that rogue strand that always stands up at the back. I give him an encouraging smile. The others take their places, and then the music soars. Everyone stands to get a look at the bride. ginny seems to be floating, barely supported to the ground by her father's arm. She is grinning and blushing wildly at the same time. _I don't think I put thatmuch blush on her. _They reach the altar, and the ceremony starts.

"We are here today," the preacher starts. "To witness the union of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. If anyone in this room is opposed to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Thankfully no one does. "Who gives her away today?"

"I do," Mr. Weasley says. He steps up and places Ginny's pale palm in Harry's war-worn ones. The hands of a man. Ginny's smile grows wider. The ceremony continues.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, through spells and curses, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry says.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, through spells and curses, as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny takes a deep breath. "I do."

"Take this ring, and repeat after me," the minister says to Harry. "With this ring."

"With this ring," Harry repeats.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"Now, your turn," he says to Ginny. She takes the remaining ring from Teddy. "With this ring."

"With this ring," Ginny says tremulously.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

The minister smiles. "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

When the two kiss, I can feel the passion from the distance I am.

"Now, if you would all please stand?" the minister says. The congregation stands, the minister waves his wand, and the seats move, turning into tables and chairs. A man with a boombox alks into a corner. Narcissa walks over(I invited her),and hands him a list.

"Okay," he says. "I'm Andre Michelin, your DJ for the night. I've just gotten a list of songs from a friend of the family, so it's time for the bride and groom's first dance."

Harry and Ginny walk to the center of the room, and the music starts to play. I immediately recognize the song. It's Fallin' for Ya sang by Grace Phipps.

_The day started ordinary_

_Boys walkin by._

_It was the same old story_

_Too fresh or too shy._

_I'm not the kind_

_To fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile_

_(It goes on for miles0_

_Don't usually swoon, _

_But I'm over the moon._

_(Cause he was just too cool for school)_

_And now I'm fallin' for ya!_

_Fallin for ya!_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falin' for ya!_

_Fallin' for ya!_

_Can't hold it any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you!_

"Do you know this song?" Draco asks, walking next to me.

"Yeah," I say. "It's really good. I wonder what Harry and Mrs. Weasley are gonna dance to?"

My question is soon answered. Mrs. Weasley takes Ginny's place, and I hear Compass by Lady Antebellum of all songs.

_So let your heart, sweetheart_

_Be your compass when your lost,_

_And you should follow it wherever it may go._

_And when it's all said and done,_

_You can walk instead of run._

_Cause no matter what you'll never be alone._

"My goodness, Harry," I mutter. "Let's hope Ginny and Mr. Weasley picked a better song."

It's a song I don't know, but the tune is good and by the time the song's over the chorus is in my head.

"Time for the cutting of the cake, and then time to eat and toasts," Andre says. Harry and Ginny walk over to the giant orange and pink cake. Ginny cuts off a bit, and so does Harry. I see them count to three, and they shove the cake in each others face. The icing is all over both of their faces and I barely stifle a laugh.

"Okay," Ginny calls. "All unmarried and unengaged girls stand over here." About fifteen of the guests hurry behind Ginny. Ginny throws the flowers, and a random guest catches the bouquet of poppies and lilies. We all clap as we head for a seat. I snag the seat on the right of Ginny, and force Harry next to her on the other side.

"I call first toast," I say, standing up and holding out my glass of butterbeer. "Harry, you've stuck with me through everything, and I don't just mean things with Voldemort. Whatever the matter was, you always managed to find a way to make be feel better. I never really thanked you, so this is me doing that. Ginny, you're a great girl, and frankly, ever since Harry and I rescued you in the Chamber, I've wanted you two to be together. You've found yourself a good man Ginny, and I wish you both good luck in the future."

Everyone toasts, and then Ron stands up. "My turn," he says. "Gin, I know it might not always seem like it, but you're my sister and I love you to bits. I know Harry will treat you well, because if he doesn't I'll just hex him into the next millenium. As for Harry, well, you've been my mate ever since first year. You've always been my friend no matter how much of an arse I was sometimes. Thanks, mate."

Finally, the festivities end and Harry and Ginny head off on their honeymoon to Hawaii. Draco and I are about to leave.

"I'm surprised that they used two Muggle songs," Draco says.

"That a problem?" I ask. "We're using two Muggle songs at our wedding. Need I remind you of Rae's and my visit to your father in Azkaban?"

"I was just commenting," he says, holding his hands up in a surrender. "Women are so easy to get on the bad side of sometimes."

"You bet your arse we are," I say.

End of the eighth chapter! I can't believe I'm so far on with this! Thanks so much to everyone who's stuck with me(and Raci) so far! You make my life happy! HAGS(That means have a great summer). Feel free to review and PM me to tell me what you think of my story. I know I need something, I just don't know what. Helpers will get full credit!

BYE!


End file.
